Talk:Vertigo 2
Guides I have a simple question, can we have pictures/guilds of the lvls.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 17:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :We probably can, but the first step is creating the basic article structure. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's gonna be hard to take pictures of the whole level, on some of the later ones only about 3 quarters of the level fit on the screen. D P60 02:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::3/4, there are some that the screen shows less then 1/4. I suggest a series of pictures of the important parts like death traps, and crucial items like blue paint locations.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 01:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Achievement names I noticed that some achievement articles have been moved. We need to make a decision whether to follow the in-game names of the achievements, or the names on the achievements section of the website, because (for some reason) they are different for some achievements. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I didn't notice the achievement section names... I only looked at the ones in game and though Jagex changed them after initial release or something... sorry for not paying attention to that detail first... anyways, I think we should use the in game names. They seem more like the names of the other games, and they just sound better. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Mmm, I'm probably going to agree with you, especially since you already changed it all. ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Are you sure Jagex isn't going to change to change the names and they made a mistake? D P60 02:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::::When they do we can update the article pages. It takes about 3 minutes. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:37, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I think we should always use ingame names. Achievements online show Chompo achievement as "Blambo", but noone ever uses that name. --BeyPokéDig 14:50, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Levels Images Do we want to have a seperate page got level images and time trial times? I don't think all 50 levels would fit onto the current page that well... Unless we have 3 columns and 17 rows instead of 1 column and 50 rows. D P60 10:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : I think it would look better in seperate pages. We could have 5 pages each containing 10 levels and then a table in this page linking to each of the pages.Powdinet 11:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::We can do them all on here. Plenty of progress has been made already. the only levels I would suggest having on separate pages for are the ones that are truly huge. :::Screenshots aren't especially helpful. What would be a lot more useful is some kind of cutaway which serves as a map, although I'm not sure how it could be done (without animated GIFs). OrbFu 13:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I think one subpage per level makes most sense. It's how we do achievements, and levels on other games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I notice someone has started creating subpages for the standard levels. However, there are also the time trial levels, the co-op levels and the paint-off levels, which I think we should also include. I will move the already created subpages to a more suitable name later, unless someone beats me to it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::On most other games. Torquing is an exception. OrbFu 18:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::True, though actually, I think we should do Torquing! this way too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I just got the normal levels up to 15 done on crating the pages using the same format used in the first three. Then I remembered that the multi-player levels are different then the single player levels. please respond on how we should do this cause were getting up to 135 pages for covering every single one.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 15:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::For the multiplayer ones I think we should call them (for example) Vertigo 2/Co-op 1 and Vertigo 2/Paint-off 1. I'm not sure what the best name for the single player levels would be, but I don't think the current names give enough information. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Or maybe Vertigo 2/Co-op level 1 and Vertigo 2/Paint-off level 1. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::With the normal levels pages, I just used what was already used for the pages before. If you could correct the first few to what you want, I and others could take care of the rest.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 16:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I've been playing the time trials recently, and because of the speed of the game they require riskier tactics. For this reason I think we should have different subpages for time trials and standard mode. I'm going to start moving and creating links for these pages. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Do you need someone to help get them started?--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 16:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Feel free, that's what wikis are about! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::People have started adding info on the time trials to the Standard level pages...I think we should delete Template:Vertigo Time Attack. Timeroot Talk • • 01:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::I see that only the first 4 levels in Standard, and none of the Co-op or Paint-off levels have pictures. I definitely want to change that sometime in the near future, but I'm wondering something here: The later levels are going to be much too large to fit into a single screenshot, so I was thinking of creating my own pictures from scratch (based upon several screenshots of the level) in an image editing program. Would this be a good idea? Bob10110 08:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps create an example image for people to critique? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it would be better to use a 2D image of the levels. I am starting to do them. Radioactive1 14:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Updates Just so you know, today brought the following updates to Vertigo 2: *Level 27 in Co - op is completable *Some tutorial levels have changed their gold medal times *Some other, much smaller updates Zigzagzigal 18:03, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Time Attack Levels Aren't time attack levels exactly the same as standard except no time limit or lives limit? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Some collectibles are missing, and the strategy for completion is different. I suppose we could have two sections per article, but I don't think there's any real advantage to either approach. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::It would be easier to have Time Attack mode differences simply mentioned at the bottom of the Standard Level page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Shrugs. There's not really much difference between the two approaches. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Walkthroughs For levels I think we should have walkthroughs for all of these levels. I can make my friend make videos for all of them, and I am sure he will be willing to let me post a link. Would this be okay? Here is his youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/Ephrayam (eph is currently the #1 player for time attack highscores and third in rating) Hope this works out! PeaceBear0 06:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree that we need walkthroughs for these levels, however, I think they should be text based, with images for clarity, rather than videos. Perhaps you could encourage Ephrayam to help out here? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Bah, I'll do it. If I get bored from lack of achievements. You guys should all hope that Jagex doesn't release any more hard f2p achs after 6m crew member ^.^ PeaceBear0 05:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, You managed it, there you go, you are done, etcetera, etcetera Personally, I am not particularly fond of putting unencyclopedic content like "Congratulations" and "well done in articles". D= Vaatikitten 05:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think that was my idea. We could remove them because they are not really necessary. Radioactive1 14:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC)